Pesadillas y cumpleaños
by IzzysKingdom
Summary: Algo pasó desde la guerra algo en Hermione esta roto, y Draco fue el encargado de regenerarlo.


**El día de su cumpleaños, Hermione Granger despertó con pesadillas**.

Ya había pasado un año desde que la Guerra Mágica había terminado, pero aun así la castaña seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre aquello, y sospechaba que las seguiría teniendo por el resto de sus días.

Los cuerpos tirados por todo castillo de Hogwarts eran difíciles de olvidar, toda la sangre y las vidas que la guerra se había llevado sería algo que jamás borraría de su mente.

Una de las vidas que todo aquello se había llevado había sido la de Fred Weasley. Toda la familia había quedado desbastada. Hermione también recordaba ese día, como el día en el que Ron, su amigo, y su ex. Novio, había terminado con ella, a pesar de que esto le hubiera roto el corazón, la chica lo acepto, aún así por un tiempo la ojimiel quería creer que el pelirrojo volvería con ella después de que el dolor de la guerra acabara. Pero esto no fue así. Los días, las semanas, los meses pasaron y ellos jamás tocaron el tema.

Cuando las cartas para regresar a Hogwarts el próximo 1 de Septiembre llegaron, Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban juntos en la Madriguera. Cuando estos dos últimos le dijeron que habían decidido no ir a Hogwarts algo se quebró dentro de ella. ¿Era enserio? ¿Sus amigos la dejarían sola con todos aquellos demonios que rondaban cerca de ella? Una tristeza infinita invadió a la chica al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos. "Esto es demasiado duro" Le habían dicho "Tu no perdiste a nadie en la guerra" Se habían excusado. ¿A nadie? Perdió a su familia, perdió su inocencia, perdió compañeros. Era como si un trozo de su corazón se lo hubiera llevado la guerra. Pero aun así le venían con unas estúpidas excusas. Y ella en aquel momento, sintió una furia, una furia de que le dijeran eso, de que la abandonaran

. **Aquel momento fue el último en el que el trio dorado se había reunido.**

Al día siguiente la castaña fue sola a hacer las compras para Hogwarts. Necesitaría muchas cosas nuevas. La mayoría las había perdido haciendo cosas, tales como pociones para la guerra.

Fueron aquellas coincidencias, o quizás el destino, lo que hicieron que Hermione caminara por aquel callejón.

Ella estaba perdida, y lo sabía. Jamás había siquiera visto aquella parte del callejón Diagon. La castaña se dio un par de vueltas por el lugar hasta que algo le heló la sangre en las venas. Era un suspiro. Un simple suspiro. El cual hasta el día de hoy no se sabe porque provocó aquella reacción en ella.

Llamada por su curiosidad siguió a el sonido hasta quedar en frente de un chico.

Draco Malfoy.

Aquel cabello rubio platinado lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Malfoy le había hecho la vida imposible desde el día en el que había pisado Hogwarts, pero aún así verlo de aquella manera, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos enrollándolas la causo una compasión infinita.

-Mal…Malfoy- La había dicho casi como un susurro que el chico alcanzo a escuchar.

El levantó la vista con su expresión superior de siempre. Hermione esperaba que un insulto saliera de su boca. Pero no fue así.

-Granger- Le respondió- La come libros. ¿Dónde están tus amigos el cararajada y la comadreja?

La mención de sus amigos se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón. Su rostro se volvió en una mueca de tristeza que rápidamente borró. Pero que aun así el Slytherin alcanzó a ver.

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí Malfoy- Le dijo con un tono neutral

-No es de tu incumbencia Granger- le dijo parándose del lugar para luego dejarla sola y confundida. La confusión paso cuando volvió a el callejón Diagon y vio un ejemplar del profeta con "Lucius Malfoy sentenciado al beso del dementor" como titular.

Aquel día 1 de Septiembre ni Harry ni Ron la fueron a despedir al expreso de Hogwarts.

Ningún compartimiento por el que Hermione pasaba estaba vacío. Hasta que llegó a uno. En la ventana de aquel compartimiento se podía ver escrito "Traidor" con tinte rojo. Dentro de este se encontraba la misma cabellera que había visto en el callejón Diagon.

En el momento en el que entró se veía a si misma ser sacada del lugar por Malfoy pero aquello no pasó. Ningún quejido, ninguna mirada por el resto del viaje.

Así era la relación de aquellos dos. Silenciosa. Excitante.

Sin ni siquiera decir palabras se entendían a la perfeccón.

En Hogwarts, su relación cambió.

Pasaron de hablarse.

A reír.

A un roce.

A una caricia.

A un beso.

A tener sexo toda la noche.

A preocuparse por el otro.

Ahora la castaña se encontraba en la habitación de él, en la cama de él, con aún lágrimas en los ojos debido a la pesadilla que acaba de tener. Llevaba trepidando casi cinco minutos.

Siempre que aquello ocurría Draco estaba allí para ella. La acorrucaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba. La calmaba con sus besos, o simplemente la abrazaba.

Pero aquella noche él no estaba allí. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

La chica observó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Eran las 3:00 Am. Y había olvidado totalmente que era su cumpleaños.

Aún temblando la chica salió de la cama y luego de la habitación para llegar al espacio común de ambos en la torre de los premios anuales.

Una luz proveniente desde el centro del lugar la cegó.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó en un susurro caminando más cerca de donde había salido la luz. Allí estaba el. Usaba una camisa de seda blanca semi- trasperente junto con unos jeans.

-Granger- Dijo en su tono seductor y arrogante.- Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer.

Ella, confundida se acercó más a el, quien se corrió a un lado dejando ver una mesa con velas, copas de vino y comida, cupcakes, tortitas, etc.

-Pero que…-Dijo extrañada mirándolo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Granger- Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. No arrogante, no superior. Si no una sonrisa sincera.

Hermione no sabía que decir. ¡Ni siquiera ella misma se había acordado!

-Ni digas nada- Le dijo mirando su expresión.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le beso el cuello Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se sintió segura.


End file.
